FAMILIA DISFUNCIONAL
by siv-lunita
Summary: una mini historia de la vida real donde varias mujeres se identifican, y esperan tener a un caballero de armadura al lado como apoyo ONE SHOT ONE SHOT


_Los personajes son propiedad de la escritora Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía algún parecido a otro fic es mera coincidencia. SL._

_**ONE SHOT**_

_**FAMILIA DISFUNCIONAL**_

No solo el estar en la más completa soledad me hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión en el hecho de permanecer al lado de mi madre. Un minuto más me hubiera afectado no solo mí salud mental sino la de mis hermanas y hermanos.

Ella nunca se había preocupado por nosotros solo se preocupaba porque su marido estuviera bien atendido y todos nosotros no le importábamos en lo mas mínimo, siempre lo mismo siempre pensando solo en él, y nunca en sus hijos a los que su esposo maltrataba no solo física mente, sino también mentalmente, implementando castigos inhumanos con todos nosotros.

Pero este día en particular era más que de lo mismo pero aumentado a un cien por ciento mi padrastro y padre de tres de mis hermanos, había llegado borracho otra vez como tantas veces, y se encontraba bastante insolente, tanto que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la casa en la que vivíamos le pertenecía solo a el, y que todos nosotros dependíamos de su dinero, como si el dinero nos diera la felicidad, como si con su dinero lo fuéramos a querer, o a tenerle un respeto que hacía muchos años el había perdido.

Ni mis hermanos ni yo estábamos dispuestos a seguir con esta situación de solo reclamos y maltratos de su parta las que sometía a su antojo, por mi parte era una de las mas rebelde y eso lo irritaba mas hasta ponerlo al límite cada que me enfrentaba a el por defender alguno de mis hermanos o hermanas.

Sus maltratos y reclamos iban a terminar muy pronto, ya teníamos planeado que era lo que haríamos en los próximos días, yo estaba consciente que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida cuando apenas tenía quince años me había fugado con mi entonces novio Mike había vivido con el un par de meses, podía confesar que era la más estúpida de las salidas que yo había tomado, pero ya no aguantaba más.

Pero fue como salir de la puerta del infierno para entrar a uno peor, apenas tenía el primer mas viviendo con él cuando empezó su propio maltrato asía mi, los golpes no fueron suficiente ni los insultos el colmo fue cuando me obligo a hacerla de criada de sus padres explicándome que ellos nos daban techo y comida como si yo fuera un animalito al que se le tenía que alimentar por gratitud, era mucho pero lo que viví con él en diferencia de lo que había huido. Y sin querer pasar por lo mismo otra vez regrese a mi casa alejándome de él para siempre y regresando con mi familia que era total mente disfuncional.

Anhelaba tener una familia donde todos estuvieran contentos felices y más que nada que viviéramos en paz, yo había tomado una decisión que me cambiaria la razón de mi existencia, tres de mis hermanos se vendrían conmigo, porque los otros dos eran muy niños para alejarse de mi mama sin su consentimiento y yo estaba segura que su padre no se los permitiría porque ¿A quién iba a molestar y maltratar después.

Había trabajado en un Mac Donald ahorrando lo suficiente para rentar un pequeño departamento de dos cuartos de dormir consiguiendo una renta económica y un poco de dinero para comprar algunas cosas básicas, como unas camas algunos utensilios de cocina y cosas así, el departamento era de dos cuartos y era más que suficiente para salirnos del infierno donde habíamos vivido prácticamente toda la vida, entre gritos y peleas, me sentía feliz por primera vez.

Pero el destino nos tenía preparada una enorme sorpresa otra vez que cambiaria el rumbo de la vida no solo de mis hermanas y mi hermano sino la de una familia que sería la más el apoyo que jamás habíamos tenido cerca de nosotros remplazando a la mama que nunca se ocupo de nosotros.

Tenía una semana de haber cumplido los dieciocho años y era mayor de edad para tomar mis propias decisiones así que no nadie me podrían parar, para cumplir mi sueño aun cuando mi hermano Jasper era menor que yo solo por minutos, el ya se había salido de la casa, tenía casi medio año viviendo con un amigo y tenía un empeló de medio tiempo el quería terminar el instituto para después hacer una carrera técnica y conseguir un buen empleo, mis hermanas era mayores y asistían a la universidad con becas y ayuda financiera por sus buenas notas el promedio que tenían era el mejor de sus calases así que solo trabajaban un par de horas para sus gastos personales.

Me encontraba en mi modesto carro fuera de la universidad esperando a una de mis hermanas cuando la vi venir ella tenía los ojos rojos y sostenía una hoja de papel en la mano, subió al carro y se tapo el rostro soltando el sollozó muy fuerte y dejándome alarmada.

---- Tengo cerca de una hora esperándote Rosalie, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

---- Lo siento Bella tenía que hablar con Royce.

---- ¿Y ahora que tenias que hablar con ese cretino? ¿Claro si se puede saber?

---- ¡Bella estoy embarazada! ----- mire la cara de mi hermana palidecer al máximo, ella era de las muchachas que no gozaba de muy buena salud así que me alarme al verla tan blanca casi transparente. De todas las noticias de mi vida esta hubiera sido de alegría pero en las condiciones que nos encontrábamos no eran las más adecuadas para una responsabilidad como esa.

---- Por dios Rosalie no me hagas ese tipo de bromas, mira que no estoy de humor para eso ahora.

---- Es que no es broma Bella, esta mañana compre una prueba casera y salió positivo, no quería tener dudas así que a la hora del almuerzo fui al hospital y me practicaron una prueba de sangre, y mira aquí está el resultado.---- ella me entrego la hoja arrugada que sostenía en la mano, como pude la extendí y comencé a leer línea por línea hasta que encontré el resultado, que afirmaba que mi hermana si estaba embarazada y que tenía cerca de tres meses.

---- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo cuando le dicte la noticia? ¿Se va hacer cargo de ti y el bebe? ¿O va a correr como el cobarde que es? ¿Qué acaso el no usaba protección? ---- ella agacho la cabeza y contesto en susurros.

---- Ni siquiera quiso escucharme, el dijo que él y yo ya habíamos terminado, y que él estaba comprometido con su novia de toda la vida. ¿Te das cuenta que voy hacer ahora?

---- No te aflijas Rosalie ya veremos cómo le hacemos cuando estemos en el departamento por ahora hay que mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero que ese señor tenga algo con que segirnos molestando los pocos días que estaremos ahí. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que lo mantengamos en secreto?

---- ¿No le podemos decir nada a mama? Quizás ella me ayude a pensar en algo.----- no lo podía creer, que mi hermana pensara decirle algo a ella.

---- ¿De verdad piensas que ella te va a ayudar? No seas ilusa Rosalie ella lo único que va hacer es delatarte con ese hombre y nos hará más pesada la corta estancia que nos queda en su casa.

---- ¿Pero si le podemos contar a Tanya verdad? ----- Tanya era mi otra hermana mayor solo dos años más que yo y un año menor que Rose. Ella también se vendría a vivir con nosotras asi que tendríamos que decirle.

---- Si ella tiene que saber, pues está en el mismo barco. ----- le dije firme.

---- ¿Y que pasara con Jasper? ¿Cómo lo tomara? ----- de él me ocupaba yo, él era mi gemelo así que no tenía nada que decir.

---- No te preocupes de Jasper de él me encargo yo por eso soy la mayor.----- le sonreí para relajar el ambiente un poco pero ella seguía deprimida, llegamos a casa y subimos a preparar nuestras cosas esperando que Tanya ya tuviera todo listo, no tenía pensado aplazar mas las cosas ya era viernes así que teníamos el fin de semana para instalarnos en el departamento.

Terminamos de empacar nuestras cosas y bajamos las cajas a la entrada mi mama nos veía sin decir nada, cuando le informe que ya no viviríamos hay con ella no dijo ni una sola palabra solo levanto la mano y nos dio la bendición en el aire, yo sabía que eso quería decir mucho para ella que nosotros estábamos tomando la decisión que ella nunca pudo, cuando subíamos las cosas a mi carro Tanya llego apurada y subiendo un par de bolsas de plástico de esas que se utilizan para la basura, las apilo donde pudo y sonrió cuando cerró la puerta del carro tras ella. Salimos de la calle tomando la avenida. Yo tenía una sensación de libertad que nunca había tenido sabia que comenzábamos una vida nueva y que éramos solas contra el mundo.

Nuestra primera noche dormimos en la alfombra solo con dos cobertores y sin almohadas porque no teníamos. Por la mañana nos levantamos temprano pues el piso estaba muy duro y teníamos el cuerpo dolorido por la falta de suavidad.

Salí a traer algo de comer en él un lugar de comida rápida en el menú de dólar todo, consiguiendo algunos cubiertos de plástico y vasos de carita feliz, llegue a la tienda y compre un galón de leche tan feliz como me sentía le sonreí a todo el mundo que se cruzaba frente a mí, cuando llegue al departamento me espanto que la ambulancia estaba frente a mi puerta, corrí entrando y soltando las bolsas en la barra de la cocina, Rose estaba tendida en el piso y un paramédico enorme prácticamente la cubría con su cuerpo, otro paramédico trataba de calmarme pero yo estaba en la histeria total, ni si quera lo había visto a la cara solo escuchaba su voz en un lado mío.

----- Cálmese señorita ella estará bien solo tuvo un bajón de azúcar, en cuanto el medicamento que mi compañero está aplicando entre en su sangre ella estará bien, yo lo verá ni si quera tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

---- ¿Por qué le paso eso? Ella siempre ha sido muy delicada pero nunca se había desmayado,---- le dije sin dejar de mirar a mi hermana.

---- Creo que fue causado por falta de alimentos y en su condición es muy importante que ella coma sus tres comidas. ¿Sabe cuando fue el último alimento que ella comió? ---- no sabia pues ayer prácticamente ninguna había probado bocado en toda la tarde era tanta nuestra felicidad que no me había acordado de comprar algo para la cena.

---- Creo que no comió nada desde ayer por la mañana.----- levante la mirada para encontrar a un joven muy atractivo en realidad era muy guapo, me sonreía con amabilidad y creo que yo lo mire con la boca abierta

---- ¡Veo que apenas se están mudando! ---- me dijo divertido recorriendo el departamento vacio.

---- Si bueno ya pasamos nuestra primera noche aquí.----- el levanto una ceja en arco y se rio bajito.

---- ¿Creo que necesitan verías cosas no? ----- baje la mirada apenada me daba vergüenza que otras personas supieran que no teníamos nada.

---- Si planeábamos ir de compras hoy, tu sabes ventas de garaje, algo económico, no contamos con mucho dinero es nuestro primer departamento.----- le dije honestamente.

---- Yo te puedo dar una dirección hoy tendrán una venta de garaje y creo que te servirá, tienen muchas cosas muy buenas que a ustedes les vendrán muy bien.---- saque de mi bolso una pluma y el recibo de la comida lista para que me diera la dirección.

---- Te lo voy a agradecer como podrás ver nos hace falta todo, yo y mis hermanas te estaremos muy agradecidas si encontramos algo que nos sirva.---- me dicto la dirección y yo rápidamente la anote.

---- ve temprano para que tomes las mejores cosas, tu hermana ya está reaccionando y ella tendrá que esperar unas horas hasta que pueda salir a la calle.

---- ¿De verdad? Pensé que ellas me podían acompañar. Pero creo que tienes razón voy a buscar un mapa de la ciudad para no perder tiempo.---- quise caminar pero el me detuvo del brazo, lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que tenía un bello color eran cálidos como su rostro.

---- No necesitas un mapa apunta, subes por el 25 norte hasta llegar a la 104 ave a la derecha en la Hartón a la derecha y dos calles más hay es. ------ apunte las instrucciones rápidamente.

---- Gracias. Perdón por mi falta de educación yo soy Isabella Pero me puedes llamar Bella como mis amigos.

---- Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward Cullen pero me puedes llamar Eddy como mis amigos.---- extendió la mano y yo la tome con más pena que antes, el impresionaba a la primera.

---- Vamos date prisa, quiero que consigas todo lo que esta gente rematara.----- le sonreí antes de despedirme de Tany y Rose que ya se encontraba sentada recargada a la pared el compañero de Eddy era muy guapo también pero no le llegaba ni a los talones.

---- Gracias por lo que hizo por mi hermana.---- le dije al pasar de largo dándole un beso a Rose en la frente.

---- Regresare temprano ya verán que conseguiré muchas cosas linda o.k ---- fui en busca de la venta de garaje y cuando iba en camino Jasper me llamo le dije a donde me dirigía y me dijo que él me alcanzaba allá así que no estaría sola del todo.

Llegue a la primer vuelta que era la avenida 104 y espere a mi hermanito cuando llego su amigo lo dejo hay el subió a mi destartalado carro y seguimos buscando la dirección no batallé nada para encontrarla, eran exactas sus indicaciones, cuando nos acercamos a la casa apenas estaban abriendo las puertas del garaje creo que era muy temprano me daba mucha pena pero al ver lo que había dentro mis ojos se agrandaron tenia camas cobertores un juego de sofás muy lindos una mesa con cuatro sillas color blanco y muchas cosas en ese momento como quería tener mucho dinero en la mano para poder llevarme todo pero solo contaba con 300 dólares y yo sabía que no lo conseguiría con esa cantidad, había un televisor de pantalla plana en el suelo junto a un jarrón lleno de espigas de colores que asía juego con las mesas de centro y laterales que acompañaban los sofás.

---- Buenos días señora me dijeron que abría una venta de garaje.----- le dije a una mujer muy bonita que empezaba a arrastrar cajas llenas de platos y vasos.

---- Si cariño estamos comenzando con la venta tenemos cosas acumuladas de varios meses así que ya no hay espacio para poner nada más.----- me contesto sonriente, una pequeña niña salió y le entrego un teléfono celular ella se disculpo y se retiro de mí y mi hermano para atender la llamada, yo empecé a codear a Jasper que levantaba las cosas mirando las etiquetas muchas cosas eran nuevas y de buenas marcas, el acaricio con una mano el televisor pero yo pase de largo al ver una caja llena de sartenes casi nuevos.

---- Mira Jasper aquí tienes casi todo lo que necesitamos para la cocina.---- le dije entusiasmada buscando dentro de la caja, la señora volvió junto a mí y sonrió.

---- ¿Es tu novio cariño? ----- me dijo apuntando con la barbilla a Jasper que seguía embobado con el televisor.

---- No que va yo no tengo novio, él es mi hermanito, buen es mi gemelo pero yo soy la mayor por unos minutos.----- ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y me tomo de los hombros.

---- Bien ¿Dime que es lo que buscas y tú me das una oferta que te parece?

---- Pero no tengo idea de lo que valen las cosas, y la verdad necesito muchas cosas, mejor usted dígame los precios y yo escojo lo que me a complete ¿Le parece?

---- Esta bien cariño mira este juego de sofás que están aquí eran de mi hijo pero como él prefirió meter un piano saco los sofás, así que los estoy ofreciendo en 80 dólares ¿qué te parece? ---- abrí los ojos el doble y sonreí con la oferta.

---- Me los llevo---- dije pasando la mano por encima de la blanda tela.

---- Are una lista con los precios y los articulo así llevarnos cuentas claras ¿está bien?---- yo solo moví la cabeza en respuesta, esta vez camine parándome junto a los dos pares de literas que estaban recargadas en la pared.

---- esas camas tienen varios años eran de mis niñas pero como ya crecieron, quiero 50 dólares por las cuatro.

---- cincuenta ---- dije sorprendida por el bajo precio.

---- está bien 40 porque si están muy viejas.----- dijo ella anotando y yo con la boca abierta.

---- ¿y la caja de sartenes y la de los platos y vasos cuanto?---- tenía mis ilusiones puestas que sería un buen precio.

---- por cada caja 5 dólares ----- no pude evitar sonreir.

---- ¿y los cobertores y edredones? ----- suspire al tocar las telas eran de una magnifica calidad.

---- esos te los regalo por comprar las camas, son las medidas que necesitas cariño, y si te gusta el comedor este vale 50 así que te lo anoto también.------ le sonreí tanto que me dolía la quijada.

---- ¿Cuánto quiere por el televisor? ----- pregunto Jasper ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

---- ese no es mío pero déjame llamar a la dueño ella te dirá el precio.---- ella entro en la casa y yo brincaba de gusto junto a Jasper que no le quitaba la vista al televisor, después de unos minutos, ella regreso con una chica muy bonita de esbelto cuerpo y estatura pequeña, camino con gracia parándose frente a nosotros.

---- Mi mama me dice que se interesan por el televisor, peor lamento decirles que no funciona bien no dura mucho prendido porque se apaga sin razón pero si lo quieren es suyo no tienen que pagar por él.----- Jasper sonrió a la chica quien le correspondió por un momento vi que mi hermanito no respiraba así que le di un codazo para que reaccionará.

---- si me lo llevo y yo lo reviso tal vez no sea mucho lo que tiene, gracias----- ella no entro a la casa y yo casi terminaba con las compras solo mire un par de cosas más y un pequeño reproductor de CD lo cual también compre y me enfrente a un dilema como llevaríamos todo al departamento, suspire frustrada, y la señora se acerco a mí.

----¿Pasa algo cariño?

---- No sé cómo nos llevaremos todo esto.---- le respondí en un susurro.

---- Deja todo aquí y cuando vengan los hombres de mi casa que ellos lo lleven a tu departamento.

----- De verdad podrían hacer eso. Yo podría pagar la gasolina.

---- No es necesario ellos estarán contentos de hacer una buena obra.

Me fui contenta por las compras era temprano y según la señora ellos vendría a traer las cosas por la tarde así que como me había quedado algo de dinero antes de llegar pasamos por el supermercado compre todo lo más barato todo lo que me alcanzo tenía otro poco guardado en casa para alguna emergencia y la comida para algunas semanas. Llegamos al departamento cargados de bolsas llenas de comida Rosalie ya se veía bien y sonreía al vernos llegar Tany andaba en su trabajo así que Jasper y yo guardamos todo estaba muy contenta por todo lo que nos estaba pasando.

---- Bella siento mucho haberte asustado por la mañana.---- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

---- Si no te hubieras desmayado no hubiera venido la ambulancia y no hubiera conocida a ese chico guapo y no hubiera encontrado esa venta de garaje donde compre muchas cosas que nos traerán por la tarde.

---- ¿De verdad compraste muchas cosas?

----- Si ya verás te sorprenderé cuando las tengamos aquí.---- Jasper había traído el televisor en mi carro, y en estos momentos entraba con él en los brazos muy apenas podía con él era muy grande como de 50 pulgadas había dicho la chica de la casa, lo puso en el suelo de la sala y lo conecto encendiéndolo enseguida, no se veía nada así que lo mire.

---- Espera necesita una antena.---- corrió a una de las habitaciones y cuando regreso tenía un gancho de ropa los que utiliza uno para colgarla era de metal así que lo extendió y lo puso detrás del televisor, lo movió un poco y la imagen se vio perfecta Rosalie y yo gritamos cuando vimos un programa.

---- esto servirá ya tenemos tele.---- dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a nosotras pasando sus grandes brazos por nuestros hombros, la tarde paso rápido mirábamos televisión tirados en la alfombra, nunca fallo no se apago quizás era algún cable fuera de lugar o algo pero se acomodo con el movimiento de mi carcacha que tenía como carro.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando tocaron a la puerta me levante del piso abri la puerta me sorprendí al ver al paramédico pero sin uniforme con un jeans de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra se veía realmente divino.

---- ¿Hola que haces aquí?

---- Vengo a traer algunas cosas que le compraste a mi madre.----- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo había estado frente a su madre comprándole todas esas cosas casi regaladas, sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro de seguro me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

---- uy con ese color te miras adorable.---- me dijo antes de dar la vuelta y llamar a alguien que venía con él, el solo sostuvo la puerta cuando el sofá más grande entro dos hombres muy grandes lo sostenían sin esfuerzo.

---- Jasper párate ayúdalos a meter las cosas.---- le pegue con el pie asiendo que se parara de un brinco.

---- ¿Dónde lo ponemos? ----- pregunto uno de los hombres le apunte con mi dedo antes que el orto sofá casi me arroyara ahora lo cargaban Eddy y su compañero de trabajo, les indique donde lo pusieran todos salieron a traer mas y mas cosas, no me imaginaba en que donde pudieran traer todo, pero cuando Jasper entro cargando una de las mesas de centro compañeras de aquel jarrón hermoso me altere eso yo no lo había comprado.

---- Esperen esto no es mío, yo no lo compre.---- le dije a Eddy.

---- Mi madre dijo que los sofás no lucían igual sin el juego de mesas.---- sonrió con suficiencia cuando salió por mas cosas, trajeron todo ayudándonos a armar las camas y poner otros muebles que no había comprado en pocos minutos con tanta ayuda el departamento se transformo en nuestro hogar, en un lugar acogedor la madre de Edward me había mandado unos hermosos cuadros con paisajes silvestres que parecían reales si los mirabas de cerca yo me encontraba maravillada admirando uno cuando Edward hablo muy cerca de mi oído estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza.

---- Estos cuadros los pinto mi madre, le arias un gran honor no desacerté de ellos.

---- No sería capaz de una cosa así, son hermosos.---- le respondí con un hilo de voz.

---- Mira ella me pidió que te diera esto. ----- me puso en las manos un reloj cu cu de pared, algo me emocionaba nunca antes nadie había hecho algo para ayudarnos a mí y a mis hermanos, y estos extraños lo asían así nada mas, como si nada, solo por su buen corazón.

---- Gracias por todo.---- le dije con la voz quebrada apunto de las lagrimas.

---- Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer, es un placer poder ayudar en lo que se pueda. Mira el es mi papa te lo presento.---- me dijo señalando con la mano a un hombre de buena presencia y al igual que su esposa con sonrisa dulce y ojos cariñosos, extendí mi mano y él me la apretó con ambas suyas.

---- Mucho gusto yo soy Carlisle Cullen el padre de Edward, es un gusto conocerte.---- me dijo como si yo conociera a su hijo.

---- El gusto es mío señor.---- dije un poco apenada.

---- solo Carlisle, ok lo de señor me hace sentirme viejo.----- sonrió después presentándose con mi hermana Rosalie y después yo presente a Jasper que volvía con la última de las cajas.

---- El es nuestro hermano Jasper y también vivirá aquí con nosotras tenemos otra hermana pero ella está trabajando ahora.----- hable un poco alto para que todos los presentes me escucharan entre los presentes uno de ellos sonrió y después dijo.

---- ¿Y tu otra hermana es tan linda como ustedes dos? ----- pero Edward lo reprendió con la mirada.

---- Bueno no sabría decir eso pero yo diría que ella es muy agradable y muy inteligente.---- me sentía orgullosa de mis hermanas y hermanos.

----- bueno chico ya tenemos que irnos nos esperan para cenar.---- dijo Carlisle palmeando algunas espaldas y sonriéndonos antes de salir rumbo a la calle.

---- ¿Podría venir a visitarte? ---- me pregunto Edward con su rostro un poco rojo, me mordí el labio el me había gustado también.

---- Claro que puedes así veras como cuidamos tus sofás.---- le dije un poco sarcástica el sonrió y antes de salir me dio un beso en la mejilla.

----- Wow Bellita creo que ya conseguiste novio. ---- dijo Rosalie burlándose de mí y sentándose en uno de los sofás con las manos extendidas acariciando la suavidad de la tela.

---- No digas tonterías Rose él es de otra clase social, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

---- Pero se veía alegues que le gustas, no te menosprecies eres muy linda y una persona muy buena y con unos sentimientos enormes así los demás, ------- ella empezaba las adulaciones cuando tocaron la puerta ella y yo nos quedamos solo viendo a los ojos y Jasper fue el que abrió la puerta, era el compañero de Edward, miro a Rosalie y sonrió.

---- Se me olvido algo, ¿podríamos ir al cine mañana?

---- Pero ya te conté que voy a tener un bebe.----- le dijo Rose bajando la mirada, el me sonrió y camino hasta ponerse al lado de ella.

---- Eso a mí no me importa, yo quiero conocer a la madre antes de conocer al hijo.----- ella levanto la mirada y creo que vio algo en los ojos de el porque aceptó con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el salió corriendo como un niño pegando de gritos y brincando.

Las semanas siguientes Emmett y Rosalie empezaron a salir como novios, el la trataba como todo un caballero ella decía que era su caballero de armadura el que la cuidaba y estaba pendiente del cuidado de su embarazo, la había invitado a una reunión familiar y ella había regresado fascinada del trato que todos tuvieron asía ella, me conto que Emmett y Edward eran primos y que ella había conocido a la madre de Edward, que era una mujer muy sencilla y que le había preguntado por mí que había reprendido a su hijo por no haberme invitado y se había disculpado con mi hermana por su falta de tino en las invitaciones de la graduación de Alice una de las hermanas de Edward que se graduaría la próxima semana diciéndole que no podíamos faltar a la recepción así que a la siguiente semana la invitación en elegante papel y sobre bordeado en líneas doradas llego entregado por un mensajero, en el interior venia una pequeña nota dirigida a mi donde decía que no me podía negar a asistir que Edward personal mente nos recogería y que sería una recepción informal, eso quería decir que no teníamos de que preocuparnos por nuestra ropa, yo tenía un vestido rojo con la espalda descubierta y con un solo amarre en el cuello se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y lo acompañaba de unos lindos zapatos de tacón dorados con la punta de pato.

El día de la recepción llego y los cuatro nos pusimos nuestras mejores galas Jasper había conseguido un traje con su amigo mientras que Rosalie se quejaba porque ya no le quedaba nada así que se decidió por un vestido de Tany que se sujetaba al busto pero suelto de la parte de abajo simulando el vientre de Rose, por otra parte Tany que nunca iba a ningún lado había aceptado ir con nosotros y se había puesto un lindo vestido corto color amarillo que resaltaba su natural elegancia su cabello casi rojo caía en cascada por sus hombros mientras sus perfectas piernas quedaban descubiertas por primera vez, yo tenía mi único vestido rojo que había preparado con anticipación y Tany me había peinado muy parecido a como ella estaba peinada el maquillaje era jovial y me sentía como la cenicienta en una noche mágica de un cuento de hadas.

Edward paso puntual a recogernos vestido con un traje negro con camisa color azul sin corbata y poco abierta dejado expuesto su adorable pecho bien tonificado, cuando el me miro me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, haciendo que me sonrojará, el me tomo de la mano en todo momento antes y después ya cundo habíamos entrado al inmenso lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, cuando saludábamos a Emmett, Alice la hermano de Edward se acerco a Jasper y lo invito a bailar, yo nunca había visto a mi hermano bailar así que los seguí con la mirada cuadro entraron a la pista colándose entre la gente, no alcanzaba a ver nada pues mi estatura no ayudaba mucho, Edward se percato de mis intenciones y sin más me jalo a la pista la música era movida pero el se acerco a mí y me rodio con sus brazos atrapándome de la cintura.

----- No sabes como deseaba tenerte cerca, Bella quiero preguntarte algo.---- levanté la mirada encontrándome con la suya sumergiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos, perdiéndome en el océano de sensaciones que él me hacía sentir.

---- Pregunta lo que quieras.---- le conteste en un susurro.

---- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ----- me dijo en mi oído asiéndome temblar el me acercó más a él y sin más capturo mis labios con los suyos fundiéndolos en un beso mágico en el beso de la cenicienta a la hora que la bruja hacia las maldades pero en esta ocasión no había ninguna bruja.

---- Si Edward si quiero ser tu novia.----- le respondí entre sus labios lo sentí reír y apretarme un poco más, la música se detuvo pero nosotros seguíamos con el beso mas apasionado de mi vida nunca nadie me había besado así ni mi antiguo y casi marido lo había hecho, cuando le conté a Edward toda mi historia con Mike el me había dicho que no nacíamos perfectos y que todos teníamos que pasar por pruebas duras y que era de sabios cambiar de opinión el lo decía por mi madre la cual veríamos a veces en el supermercado que frecuentábamos juntas las cosas seguían igual o peor para ella pero no quería hacer nada.

---- Hola chicos lamento la interrupción pero es la hora del brindis por los estudios de Alice.----- dijo la madre de Edward a mis espaldas rompimos el beso y me escondí en su pecho cuando ya estaba más calmada me gire y me encontré con la sonrisa más genuina que había visto en mi vida.

---- ¿Hola señora como esta? ----- le pregunte apenada por la escena.

---- Llámame Esme cariño.---- se acercó a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla y otro a su hijo el amor le salía por los poros a esta mujer, y me pregunte ¿Por qué mi madre nunca nos había demostrado que nos amaba de la misma manera que lo asía Esme?

---- Gracias Esme.---- le dije poniéndome roja.

----- ¿Y porque me das las gracias? Yo sería la agradecida cuando veo a mi hijo radiante de alegría por estar correspondido en su amor.----- paso su mano acariciando nuestras mejillas, mire a Edward con la pregunta en la punta de mi lengua ¿Qué era lo que su madre había dicho?

---- Mi mama es mi mejor amiga, yo le cuanto todo lo que me pasa, así que ella sabe lo que siento por ti.----- me mordí el labio el hombre más guapo de todos me quería como yo empezaba a quererlo a él, me tomo de los brazos y me beso de nuevo sus labios eran lo más dulce y rico del planeta, yo no tenía la elegancia de su familia era algo ordinaria una chica común y corriente de cualquier familia de las que no son perfectas de las que la vida las hace duras y fuertes para sacar a sus hermanos adelante, esta noche era más especial que cuando Salí por primera vez con él porque yo había abierto mi corazón y mi alma no solo para Edward sino para toda su familia.

En los meses que siguieron Esme era la que nos daba consejos nos ayudaba enseñándonos a cocinar comida saludable y estaba pendiente de Rosalie cuando le detectaron diabetes por el embarazo, yo me encontraba esperando a Edward porque iríamos a una entrevista para conseguir una beca para que yo pudiera seguir mis estudios, el era mi apoyo él era quien me empujaba a no tener miedo de nada porque él estaba a mi lado, mi mama no había vuelto al mismo supermercado de seguro su marido se había dado cuenta que hay la veíamos y platicábamos con ella si ella hubiera tomado una decisión en su momento si ella hubiera tenido el valor que sus hijos tuvimos si ella no hubiera preferido a ese hombre en vez de una vida sencilla y tal vez con carencias pero felices y libres de maltratos, si nada de lo que paso en nuestras vidas, ahora yo me sentía agradecida porque mis decisiones de alejarme y alejar a mis hermanos de esa casa nos brindaba una segunda oportunidad, yo al igual que Rosalie tenía a mi caballero con armadura a mi lado que me respetaba que me quería y que seguiría a mi lado por mi y no por mi cuerpo y que no me obligaba a nada que yo no quisiera hacer, como demostrarle mi amor entregándome a él, por ignorancia o estupidez una vez lo había hecho y me arrepentía de ello porque si yo hubiera esperado aunque fuera un poco me hubiera guardado pura para el verdadero amor, porque nadie en esta vida es perfecta porque nadie en esta vida nace sabiendo los peligros que corre uno en las calles, pero también existen las personas buenas nobles que te ayudan a formar un futuro mejor y que te apoyan nada mas por el simple hecho de ayudar al prójimo, y más aun cuando ya viviste un infierno en medio de una familia disfuncional.

*

*

* * *

*

*

_**CHICAS espero que les guste esta historia un poco dura pero cierta como que el sol sale de día, quiero decirles que la mitad de este fic es verdad una muy querida amiga me prestó su vida un poco para este relato tal vez alguna de ustedes a vivido algo parecido tal vez alguna de ustedes se identifique con el fic y tal vez alguna de ustedes quisiera un caballero de armadura al lado, lo que puedo decirles es que la vida nos cobra los errores pero también nos hace fuertes y mas sabias para tomar mejores decisiones en nuestras vidas si tu amiga eres como la Bella de la historia mi apoyo absoluto y si eres como la mama de Bella piensa lo que estas asiendo porque tus hijos son lo único que te quedara cuando ese hombre que tienes al lado te maltrate o te golpeé a modo de dejarte en un hospital, y si tu eres como la familia de Edward mis respetos y sigue adelante con tus obras porque serás recompensado por lo más bello de todo el amor y el respeto del prójimo al que ayudaste que dios las bendiga a todas y cada una de ustedes mis amigas que siguen mis locuras y que si llegan a leer este relato piensen bien el contenido de estas letras, las quiero recuérdenlo. SIV-LUNITA-SIV**_

_*****_

_**Dedicada a mi amiga Isabel L V sabes que siempre te apoyare amiga juntas en las buenas y en las malas tu amiga Siv.**_


End file.
